Bleeding hearts
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: A strange and creepy girl joins the Akatsuki - her emotionless atmosphere seems to only make her more lovable. M for Hidans mouth


Down in the fire country a woman with a pair deathly eyes and long flowing hair looks around before entering a shop, everyone scatters inside and leave as quick as possible. Not that she really cared much as she walked through the sections to the very back and looks around, seeing only some had not left the shop because of her. Sinister enough smiles leave her mouth every so often when she finds a movie she wants, the silence is broken when a hyper boy comes bounding out from the children's section and up to her, turning to look down at him; any smart person would of ran at the glint of menacing evil is thrown upon their shoulders.

"sis' sis'!! please, please can we get this one! Pleeeeeeease?!" the boy urges with a begging face while her eyebrow twitches, her nails shaped like claws takes the movie and another menacing smirk forms on one side of her cheek.

"sure, these other two movies sound okay for you? I picked out Bambi and Shrek…" her voice coldly replies holding out the movies to his face, the boys grin widening and then followed by a brain cell killing nod; her hand grabs the top of his head so he stops.

"you will end up killing any brain cells you have if you do that" she emotionlessly states causing the boy to pout and folds his arms with a scowl to the emotionless woman who looks back with a developing confusion to the boys actions.

"you're worse than my mum" the boy yells loudly making her roll her purple eyes and look back to the movies, ignoring the eyes watching her.

"you are sure you want to watch these because I am not spending the money to have to come back…" the woman coldly half questions half states in a well spoken tone and manner as the boy pushes her towards the counter urgently with fits of laughter, after much effort the woman finally begins walking on her own to pay for them.

"where is the clerk??" the woman mutters looking over to see his whimper form behind the counter, pulling him up by the collar she shows him the 3 childrens movies and the money. Shaking he gives her the change then ducks back down under the desk, the boy stares up at the woman confused then runs off to the door to leave; she follows silently behind and into the street. The Akatsuki walk to the till with strange looks to each other then to the man trying to get over his shake up, he looks at the Akatsuki nervously but relieved. The cold winters night sends cold shudders down the arms of the two rather rich looking people before they shut the door and let her leave, her head takes sight of the boy poking out his window and calling for her.

"you'll come back again right sis'?" the boy calls with hope in his eyes the woman smirks infamously upwards then nods only gently before swinging the metal case over her shoulder while walking away down the old dusted roads, leaving the village the forest is littered by leaves. People had been following her for some time now, stopping abruptly her head turns slowly to peer at them, her emotionless face shifts to completely look at the oncoming men shifting about in the distance. A Stiffened sigh leaves her throat as she begins walking towards them then stopping by a large oak tree and hides behind it, apparently they hadn't even seen her back track and head their way; turning the tables she begins following them instead silently.

"where did she go…" one of the now recognisable Akatsuki mutter, when they stop she copies their motion, both jump out of their skin when a cough booms behind them in a 'wise-guy' tone. They turn and look but no ones there and they spin around again to another loud cough, eyes are zapped to a tree near by where the person they had been following walks out with a gentle breeze blowing through her hair making whisking sounds then stops to look at them now in front again.

"why are you following me…" she questions in a stiff voice, the men eye her up and down before replying calmly.

"we're taking you back to our organisation" the larger man replies as the woman smiles then backs up to hide behind the tree again. Reappearing right behind them making both men flip around swiftly to see her again.

"why…" she asks in chime with the fathoming wind, this time the blonde man replies rather loudly.

"because our leader wants you to, un. Either come quietly or…" the woman walks to the opposite side of the forest path and fades again into the dark tree's, walking back out to show her self upon a large branch just above their heads. Both twist and scan the surroundings confused, looking to see where the nin had gone now. Backing up when she steps off the branch and swings straight down to meet, upside down, with their eyes in line with one another; she just glares questioningly at them both.

"why should I come with you because of your leader, Deidara? Sasori?" the woman plainly questions as the men widen their eyes and grab for weapons.

"how do you know our names?!" Deidara yelps as the woman suddenly swings backwards ending back above on the tree branch now standing upright, fading into the shadows; her whispers chime and echo through the wind.

"I know many things, user of clay and puppets…" the wind whistles but she has disappeared completely leaving them alone with a final closured order.

"give me a Good reason.." Deidara and Sasori gaze around the empty forest trying to think of a possible reason the leader actually wanted her to be brought back with them.

"your power and abilities would be of use to us" Sasori replies settling on this idea, choking when he feels like the elader him self, the woman laughs and walks outside her hiding place, shrugging and walking towards them.

"they all said that and I guess I am sick of hearing it" she grumbles stopping by them and glances silently.

"I have no other choice I suppose, take me to your leader….I have always wanted to say that" the woman gives them a cheesy grin that makes the blonde roll his eyes.

"another Tobi….this is going to be--" Deidara is stopped by the woman suddenly glaring at him with death in every glint.

"did you say something?" she hisses with venom dripping from every word, Deidara shakes his head and gulps; he kept quiet the rest of the time for his own safety. Their hideout was hidden behind a waterfall to the new member's surprise, quickly she goes through it to keep her self from getting wetter than needed. Leader looks around with a scowl that there was no sign of a third party member until something eerie fades in behind them to stand beside Sasori silently and emotionlessly.

"come with me, Leila Samara" Leader calmly speaks walking away slowly to be followed by Leila into his room and doesn't emerge again from the mysterious room until it started to get rather late into the dusked night. Everyone sits discussing at the dinner table and throwing bits of 'late snack food' at each other before straightening up when Leader walks in with a blue haired woman to chat as well.

"where'd the chick go?" Kisame regrettably asks before turning and almost jumping out of his blue skin when he finds her sitting next to him, all eyes turn to see what he jumps at then stare curiously to the new member at the table in-between Kisame and Konan.

"this is our newest member, Leila Samara" some smirk as her eyes scan the table silently before meeting back to the leader, she nods her head softly as a hello.

"you gonna eat something or just stare at us?" a shark like man asks with a mouth full of food, Leila looks at him blankly with emotionless eyes.

"I have already eaten but thank you" she softly murmurs politely before turning her head back around to watch the blonde and orange masked man fighting, eyes swaying from right to left as they yank and pull each other and bashing into both people next to them.

"watch what your fucking doing you fucking asshole" an albino man yells loudly into the blonde's ear making him rattle and plug the open ear from the loud noise.

"enough!" Leader erupts reacting a wave of silence "introduce your selves to Leila, I'm Pein but you must address me Leader or Sir Leader" he adds looking at the rather daydreamed woman staring at the table cloth, most likely trying to block out the yelling, fighting and loud chewing emitting all around her.

"Tobi is Tobi!" the orange masked nin yells enthusiastically before he him self is rammed the opposite way.

"oi fucker, I'm fucking Hidan asshole!" the albino yells inappropriately at her, followed by a bash to the head.

"ignore him, I'm Kakuzu" a calm man in mask and hood retorts with red and green eyes, the entire side in which they sat on fought with each other for room at the table.

"my names Konan" the woman who had been with Leader says drinking softly from her savoured red wine.

"this is Itachi Uchiha and I'm Kisame" the blue toned man speaks for both of them with a grin, still stuffing his face like a pig; his partner only grunts. Leader drinks more of his wine while Leila peers about her self, more interested in the metal cutlery and cups than anything else. By this time someone would of asked about the Akatsuki but Pein just put it down to the amount of times he had sent people after her.

"guess you already know Deidara and Sasori, our other member is Zetsu but he rarely joins us at this time. He'll be your new partner along with Tobi" Leader states in a matter of factual way only being replied by a short lasting glance from the silent woman.

"wonder how long she'll last with a cannibal" Kakuzu questions to himself but Leila just ignores the comment and closes her eyes in a slow motioned blink then opens them again.

"Zetsu is on a mission so you have the room to your self for now, if you follow me I'll show you the room" Konan slides her chair in which Leila copies, turning she bows to Leader politely before lightly scuttling to catch up with the already evacuated Konan.

"here's the room word of warning, don't touch the plants though…I think some of them might be poisonous…" Konan casually points about before leaving her to get settled into the flourishing room, filled with arrays of flowers and other strange plants. Looking closely she guesses the empty looking half of the room would be hers to settle down on, some of the plants seem to be withering from lack of attentive caring. Small sprinkles of water trickle down the stem and leaves as water sprinkles from a small watering can Leila had found, they seem to almost bounce back to life with pure bliss at the touch of the mineral water. Now her bed was calling to her, come, sleep and the nin couldn't deny, she really wanted to rest now; even if it was only for a couple of hours.

Artificial lighting in her room awaken her with a grumble as she turns over and snuggles her face into the fluffy pillow, covers are kicked about and pulled at so her face is snuggled back into them to keep warm. After what seemed like countless minutes of grumbling and shifting the nin gives in and accepts that she can't sleep anymore and has to get up to do anything but lie around, scanning with half shut eyes they become locked to the bathroom door covered in long vines and small white flowers almost camouflaging it from sight; a shower was what she needed. Leila took to the water quickly giving breached sighs of relief to the cold then warm surges passing every time the water faulty decided to change its temperature before heading out into the empty corridors. Sounds would emit and echo from rooms as Leila looks around, stepping around a corner she's pounced and pushed to the ground by an energetic Tobi.

"hello Leila! Leila will play with Tobi?" the orange masked nin yells enthusiastically helping the rather confused woman up, he tilts his head waiting for an answer.

"play?…" Leila questions in a rather confused yet cold voice but Tobi takes it as a yes and before she can get a word in she finds her self dragged quickly into what could only be described as the messiest bedroom she had ever encountered; clay, clothes and other unmentionable things scatter the floor around their feet. Leila scans the room in a rather disturbed awe before clay is thrown into her hands, her eyes scan its moist texture as her lips part. Leila looks to Tobi who is randomly prodding it and squeezing it into shapes giving the rather confused missing nin the idea of what she was suppose to actually do with the clay. Tobi finishes his 'master piece' and hold it up for Leila to see with joy, the nin stands fiddling with the clay when Deidara bursts in to see what Tobi is doing.

"Tobi?! I told you not to touch the clay! Un" Deidara snaps with a glare not even noticing Leila was in the room in the first place, when he does she looks at him then down at the clay model she had made; Tobi seems to know more about what was going on than the perplexed Leila who just looks at the blonde innocently, holding up his art work for him to see his bright blue eyes widen as he begins to laugh loudly at the clay.

"what is that suppose to be? Un" Deidara asks through fits of laughter as Tobi points at the work on the shelves for examples.

"its just like your birds Sempai!" Tobi yelps jumping to dodge a swing from the angry suicide bomber, his eyes swoosh to the silent woman holding something behind her back watching them both fight. Deidara stares as she pulls her arms from behind her to show she had also been playing with the strange clay and had formed it into a rather large blob with several holes and spikes, Deidara's lips curl widely as he tries to hold back the pure amusement that had just surged his entire body.

Quivering and holding his mouth he can't hold it back anymore and falls flat back and rolling about uncontrollably, sniffing and breathing until he looks right back up at it, his arms grab his stomach as he flops back again laughing louder than he had ever done before. Leila looks at the silly clay model before squashing it flat and trying to make another shape, holding it back up it looks worse than ever; Deidara coughs and laughs in pain and hilarity at her terrible creativity. Even Tobi was on the deck laughing and kicking around while Leila stands with a confused stare at what they are doing, a couple heads stick in to see the two men dieing on the floor with laughter while Leila stands bluntly in the middle with lost hope at figuring out what was going on.

Helplessly Leila jumps from the room and swiftly walks away until the laughing fades in the distance, this part of the base seemed darker and lonelier than any other part. The smell of blood creped about the hallway here and there but she didn't take much thought of it as her curiously builds to see what's at the end of the corridor. Yelling and swearing tell her that she was nearing the albino from before, Hidan was yelling two peoples names one she recognised as the miser Kakuzu; she had never heard of Jashin before though. Following the swearing Leila stops at a parted door only open slightly so she can hear without going in, apparently Hidan was having a fight with Kakuzu about something.

"Kakuzu asshole, Jashin is the greatest fucking god on this fucking planet, why the fuck wont you conform you mother fucking ass hole?" Hidan yells making Leila stiffen for a moment, she had never heard so many swear words used in one sentence before; the way Hidan said it made it sound like swearing after every word or two was a normal every day thing for someone to do.

"Hidan shut the hell up, your 'god' is nothing but an idiot" Kakuzu replies in a rather bored monotone to the chime of what can only be concluded as a lot of money, turning on her heels Leila decides not to eaves drop anymore and is about to stumble off only to be snatched back.

"it's not nice to listen in on other peoples conversations…" Kakuzu mutters as the distressed Leila looks at tentacles around her wrist, stopping her short lived struggle her head pokes into the room; the stench of blood was now stronger than ever but the area was particularly clean, on Kakuzu's side anyway where as Hidan's side was like Tobi's room only doubled in clothes and other un describable things littered about carelessly.

"oh it's the new kid, Leila was it?" Kakuzu asks looking at the rather mesmerised woman watching the black tentacles slither out of the tight grip on her wrist and whisk back to Kakuzu's arm stitches, Leila nods still looking before remembering her manners and bowing to the two men for a moment then giving a glance to the rather silent Hidan.

"rare to see anyone come this far into the base" Kakuzu speaks trying to fill the silent void in the room, Leila looks down at her clenched fists remembering the clay she had ran off with by accident. It didn't look as bad as it did before but glancing about she looks at Hidan's odd medallion before fiddling quickly with the clay.

"Deidara's clay?" Kakuzu questions watching her roll sausage shapes out of the brown earthy mud and then some more odd shapes, Leila stays quiet until she had finished then stares at it with her lip rather crumpled to one side then back to the necklace around the albino's neck. Giving a rather pleased yet emotionless stare she holds it up to Kakuzu who is rather confused then looks at it in her rather dirty palms from holding the clay so tight unsure if it where correct or not.

"what's that suppose to be?" Kakuzu squints his green eyes to look at it closer but remains dumfounded at what ever it could be, Leila pouts a little before looking down at it again then at Hidan staring. Unsure she holds it up for him to see, his red eyes brighten a little then look at his necklace getting the idea of what its -supposed- to be.

"a fucking Jashin circle? not bad ass hole, but your fucking art sucks" Hidan compliments 'kindly' in his own special way while the estranged Leila looks at it again rather happy that someone could tell what it was for once. Stepping over a couple socks she gives it to him before retreating to the door and leaving after another short bow, the swearing and shouting uprooting from the room the moment she had left the light; Rubbing her hands in an attempt to get rid of the brown substance not paying heed to where she is going.

Lighting in the corridors began to brighten once again but to her fluttered glances Leila figures she is now lost, again, her pink and purple eyes sift the hall looking for any sign of life. Miraculously she finds her self in what seems to be a living room with a free T.V at her disposal, taking a seat on the rather soft couch she glides for the remote and turns it on to see if she can find anything good to watch. Leila flick silently, her facial expression changing with every channel until she stops on a crime investigation and stares at the screen muttering 'cool' to her self when she saw something she liked in the show.

"….'Laura's cooking show'…." she stares at the bubbling pot the camera had zoomed in on, it zooms back down to her cheesy face with white teeth sparkling.

"I do not think what she is cooking is what people look at" she finally murmurs at the large pearly smile she was giving, her chest puffed up like a show poodle. Leila stares to a book left on the table labelled 'Icha Icha Paradise' taking it into her hands Leila opens and starts reading it as Itachi peers down at her not helping the want to read the first line of the page. Kisame pulls him back to warn him but he had already read it and had begun to conceive a nose bleed, Leila just keeps reading with a small interested stare and her eyes widening at every -new- thing she learns from the strange book.

"how can you read that thing?!" Kisame questions while Itachi mutters snatching a tissue from his blue toned partner, Leila simply turns the page and gasps at what she reads followed by an 'awww' and a 'oooo' she mutters too busy focusing on the book to care about everyone's reactions about it, lifting the book to see down to her lap a new weight had been added; Tobi was lying on her like a pet dog, Tobi looks up at her innocently. The woman stares silently at him while everyone watches her mood swing with awe except for Tobi, whom is rather jumpy around the look in her new expression.

Taking her mind back to the book she tries to turn the page to find two fingers stop her, on both sides of her both Uchiha and shark where reading the book quietly amongst them selves. Squinting her eyes the woman turns the book onto a tilt along with her head trying to figure out what was going on in the page, Kisame flips the book upside down which leads to 'ohhhh' from both males and Leila. Leader eventually walks in to look at Tobi sitting at Leila's feet with his head on her lap, Kisame to her left and the normally adult and uninterested Itachi to her right; all of them reading a perverted novel, His perverted novel. Someone had ran away with his dear possession and be had been looking for it for hours now only to find it in the hands of 3 members.

"what are you doing reading that…" Leader asks in an innocent and calm voice looking at the book, Itachi looks up at him plainly with a nose bleed where as Kisame looks up then peruses a perverted grin; Leila doesn't turn her head as she was engrossed in the book completely to notice anyone else. Itachi take the book and hands it to Leader, without another word his eyes shift the room before he runs away his precious graphic novel in hand with a rather victorious smirk.

"that was a…interesting book" Kisame mutters looking at Leila staring at the TV blankly again, something was clearly on her mind when she looks at both men.

"what does '69' mean?" Leila innocently questions apparently she didn't know very much.

"…omg what's that?? Itachi run!" Kisame shouts and points flinging up and out of the room swiftly followed by the Uchiha, her eyes avert around then to Tobi with a questioning look.

"do you know?" Leila asks but Tobi only looks back and over evaluates a shrug. The missing nin became bored after everything interesting seemed to die down, trailing around she finds a garden to adventure. After looking at all the blossoming flowers and other plants she finds a rather comfy blossom tree to lie under, away from the heat, through the tree's light that shines down in speckles along her body while a light breeze passes over her. Voice's wake her from the tranquil space in her mind and bring Leila back to reality, Tobi was coming towards her in large leaps and bounds followed behind by a tall man with 2 tones down his face and tracing down his neck. Large green plant like leaves stick out from his shoulders and tower above his head with teeth like edges, a living, breathing, walking and talking plant; the sight struck her with amazement.

"Zetsu! Zetsu! Tobi is a good boy, Tobi found our partner!" the energetic childish man yells landing on his knees to meet Leila's averted eyes still placed upon the tall man looking back at her with bright golden eyes, they reminded her of tree sap in a way.

Standing up she looks at him before trying her best to smile at Zetsu, he only stares at the smaller member then at Tobi still bouncing around in a hyper manner near them.

"Zetsu" the plant man finally speaks in a soft tone, Leila looks him up and down for a moment but not in a rude or fearful manner just pure curiosity then back to meet his eyes.

"Leila Samara, it is a pleasure to meet you" Leila politely implies bowing her head courteously then standing back up straight to be tackled gently, for once, by Tobi.

"**you aren't scared of us?**" Zetsu's voice had become rather sinister and as his lips didn't even move when he spoke, Leila didn't seem to notice and only looks at him rather confused by his question then at Tobi; when ever she found her self unsure she always looked at Tobi as if he would actually know what to say. The truth was sometimes she would freeze when questions she didn't know how to answer came up.

"should I be?" the pink and purple eyed woman replies asking a question rather expecting an answer from the Grass village nin, he only smirks at her in answer. Leila brightens up looking around the garden then back at Zetsu.

"I watered the plant's in your room while you where away on your mission" Leila states trying to fill the silent void in-between them, well what silence they had without Tobi being in the background making strange voices and tweeting at passing birds.

"**you did?** how kind" both tones seem rather surprised by what she had done for them.

"they are very beautiful plants" Leila smiles as her raven hair shifts in the wind, the metal on the ends of her hair clink in a rather rhythmic chime to the breeze.

"do you like plants?" Zetsu asks beginning to walk beside her through the garden, Leila emotionlessly nods looking around her at all the different colours in the environment.

"how long have you been here?" Zetsu asks watching the smaller Akatsuki reach up and touch a couple blooming blossoms on the tree branch's above.

"this is my second day" she softly replies in a cold manner getting back down from her tip toes to stand firmly on the grass again, butterflies and bee's fly about the plants energetically collecting as much pollen as they can before the other.

"you don't talk much do you?" Zetsu smirks looking at the quiet raven haired woman, pleasantly enjoying the nice weather they had been given for as long as she can.

"I am thirsty" Leila bluntly speaks to no one in particular as Tobi sprays her with a hose, turning the orange masked deviant hits her again with it.

"Tobi will help you!" the childish man yells spraying her again as she holds her hands out spluttering, Tobi runs when she begins chasing after him seeking revenge on him. All Akatsuki where around the dinner table when they all gasp as three drenched members walk in to the room to seek towels, the last to enter is Leila who seemed worse off.

"fuck, what the fuck happened to you assholes?" Hidan asks looking at Tobi and Zetsu, a set glare turned to Tobi who acts precious and hapless to the attack on them.

"nothing much" Zetsu calmly mumbles looking towards Leila just standing rather dumbfounded and dripping a puddle around her feet without a care in the world.

"Leila you're soaking the floor get a towel and dry up will you" Kakuzu scowls but the words seem to go in one ear and out the other, Leila puts her hands together murmuring a Jutsu then her hands begin glowing. Using what seemed like all her strength to yank her hands apart the elusive glow spits and evaporates into her clothes, drying them instantly without much effort; the raven haired woman slides her hands over Tobi and Zetsu then along the floor where they had been walking about. The Jutsu seems to clean the dirt from their clothes at the same time making them feel as if they had just been washed.

"that was awesome, un" Deidara gasps pulling at Tobi to see the cloaks are dry and fresh just like the Jutsu had implied, a smirk curves into Kakuzu's mouth.

"it'll save us a fortune" Kakuzu cheers thinking of only his money as usual, Konan rolls her eyes and peers at Leila rather miffed about something.

"this is annoying me, you don't seem to have a specific strength…well not of what I've seen and heard about so far" Konan implies as the three sit down to eat as well, Leila like before takes nothing from the bowls and only watches everyone eat loudly.

"I am good with many different things" Leila plainly replies not giving away anything that would lead to her secrets being revealed, why she was hiding them from the Leader and Akatsuki was a mystery in its self; Kisame picks up on the conversation as well.

"how come your really strong chakra appearance has disappeared also?" the shark nin questions reminding Itachi of the same strange outcome as well.

"I conceal it like any other" Leila blankly replies looking to everyone's questioning faces, some seemed to be getting irritated by how she acted so calm all the time.

"if you're so good as many things make the wine in my glass float" Leader retorts getting the woman in questions attention, her index finger rises and so does the wine; sloshing it gently it spirals and swirls like a snake in the air in front of him before she gently places it back down not even a ripple appears when its placed back in the glass.

"can you freeze it?" Kisame asks with a mouth full of food making it splatter all around the table, Leila backs up to dodge the food coming towards her calmly. Leader's wine seems to become stand still as he picks it up and tries to drink, the red liquid sticks fast to the roof of the glass. Leader scowls shaking the glass rather irritated then peers into the glass again, the wine release's and splashes across his face causing sniggers all around the table; The fiery red head opens his eye with an irritated scowl.

"I for one don't like you hiding secrets so stop hiding your chakra levels" Konan murmurs trying to keep her self from laughing at the drenched Leader, everyone around the table nod in agreement while Leila sighs with a regrettable tone. She calmly replies by closing her eyes and taking a deep breath when she opens them again her hair flutters up along with her clothes then drops back down slowly while everyone stares in awe, almost in sink everyone grabs their foreheads groaning at the horrible pressure the chakra was setting around them and getting stronger without faultier. Tobi puts his head on the table whining at the displeasing feeling he was now receiving. Leila looks at the 'dying' members especially the ones sitting next to her, doing a couple hand gestures she fades away her chakra levels again to relieve everyone. Coughing erupts to those who hadn't been able to breath, Leila tilts her head rather confused at their gestures then looks about her self.

"I think it is best I keep this form" the lost nin calmly suggest to agreeing nods around her, getting up she rubs her arm seeming out of place in the group and leaves to be alone for a little while. Leila sits in the room leaning against the wall with vines lying on her head and across her body, she could see them moving about on their own as if they had a mind. Tobi wonders aimlessly into the room and looks at his partner before jumping over and giving her an aimless cuddle, Leila blinks and looks at him snuggling her shoulder. Leila stands up and looks around the room until looking at Tobi grabbing at her hand and yanking with all his might, what was to come was something else. Meanwhile everyone sat watching the T.V after having their bellies filled with food, the news is screamed over by a distressed Tobi, rampaging and screaming in horror with an arm in his hand. Shaking it violently he lets it go and it drops to the coffee table where everyone wince's and shift, Pein scowls in anger and disgust and then in shock when it twitches and starts to squirm about, Deidara fainted at the sight.

"Tobi!!!" a new and very angry voice yells from the dank corridor as Leila storms in a grabs his collar with her one good arm, scowling with every bit of the fires from hell burning furiously.

"Where is my arm, right now Tobi" she snarls like a wild animal until a zap like electricity makes a sound close by, her head turns and her eyes brighten as she snatches it up. Twisting it and turning it then peering it up and down it twitches once more, everyone staring in horror at the woman and arm; with a click and zap it's relocated to her shoulder. The fingers twitch then open and close like a normal hand again, mouths stay open as Pein shifts and stares at her.

"you're a puppet?" he asks trying to keep his food down, he didn't want to see it again.

"no, mechanical" Leila replies rubbing her shoulder and scowling at Tobi still in shock at what he had just seen and done, ripping off someone's arm wasn't an everyday occurrence. She kneels and rubs the jumpy mans head until he starts purring like a cat then she shows him the arm to let him know its okay.

"you're made completely of metal?" Pein questions while looking at her rather human and normal looking body, she shakes her head and puts a hand on her left leg.

"no I only have a replacement arm, but my leg is wooden. Still working on it" Leila replies pulling up her trouser leg to show the oak that is oiled and polished.

"how'd you, well you know" Deidara murmurs holding his head still dizzy from the faint and the fall where his head had smacked off the table and ground on the way down.

"got in a fight with Kyuubi when I was a kid, cost me an arm and a leg. Literary, to keep the village safe, not that it was worth it in the end though…the entire village was destroyed by Madara Uchiha" Leila looks at the tense Tobi then blinks before releasing she had started digging sharp nails into her own leg, to her luck it was her fake leg anyway.

"that's some story, so you've seen the nine-tailed fox in person?" Konan had leaned forward with some hidden amazement, neither of them had spoken to someone who had actually seen the great beast its self in person and lived to tell the tale.

"yeah, and Madara Uchiha but that was before he tried to destroy Konoha. If you did not know better you would of thought he was a nice guy" she laughs sadistically to her self then scowls to her own hands.

"now that I think about it I have met many great people in my time, some better known than others" Zetsu raises an eyebrow in the door way, he had passed by half way through the conversation and listened contently to the tales she told.

"my brother would always call me 'wild child' because all I would do was get him in trouble where ever we went" Leila softly thinks about how many times she had ended up being shoulder carried away from a fight by him.

"what happened to him then, you sounded close?" Tobi asks looking at her with a blunt expression, her eyes drop lightly down to the floor; quoting her self.

"if you did not know better you would of though he was a nice guy" her violet eyes roll back then forward again until a yawn is muffled behind her sleeve, Leila says nothing and gets up to meet Zetsu at the door way. A soft smile leaves her mouth as she looks up at him then leaves to the room. When the plant nin goes to the room he had expected her to be asleep but she was sitting on the floor; curled up in the fatal position and muttering foreign words into her knees. His golden eyes catch her tense body when she hears him coming closer, a hand stretched out he puts it on her shoulder, she was cold which only concerned him for a moment before he remembered he was touching something that wasn't truly real.

"**you shouldn't sleep on the floor**" the plant nin's dark side states standing up and going to tend to his own plants, they had already been watered for him.

"we have an idea" his lighter tone brightens looking around momentarily before rustling about then bringing the still curled up ninja a pot with soil in it and a packet of seeds.

"Zetsu…?" Leila asks sitting up and taking the pot and seeds into her hands, Zetsu walks away and keeps his back to her.

"yeah?" he questions yet only silence is to follow, his eyebrow raises as he turns and looks down at her questioningly but she says nothing else.

"at least you're not as loud as Tobi, **keep it that way**" Zetsu glares pinpoint at her until she nods weakly, Leila mumbles to her self while looking at the front of the packet.

"Bleeding hearts? They are really pretty…" Leila looks up then down then back up rather nervously, Zetsu only glances rather bored.

"you can have it, **we didn't even want them**" Zetsu mutters tending to his most precious and hidden from sight plants, stored in a glass case with lock and key.

"you look like you need a hobby, besides Tobi has one of his own" Zetsu points to a plant in the corner that seemed to be growing happily, Tobi had been doing a good job keeping it healthy. It's petals grew in a flourish that hypnotised the observer easily, nodding to her self Leila starts planting the little seeds then waters them and places them under her bedside lamp's light so they got some heat. Sneaking closer Zetsu almost jumps when he feels something wrap around him, looking down a pair of unfamiliar arms where hugging him. Even though Tobi would rarely manage to hug him this was a strange hug, it was fluent and would either hug tightly or change to a light and unsure cuddle. Eventually the warm and smaller figures presence fades but when he turns around Leila was curled up and sleeping in her bed, she was either fast on her feet or he had been around the plant food and pollinating scents for too long.


End file.
